Angeles Guardianes
by Andromeda Love
Summary: DOLOR DEL AMOR, ALEGRIA DEL REENCUENTRO; La separacion de una pareja, que motivos lleva a esto, la intervension de un angel...volveran a estar juntos...pasen a leer
1. Prólogo

Anime: Inazuma Eleven

Pareja: KazemaruxEndo

Genero: Drama y otros

Es anime no me pertenece, aunque quisiera que asi lo fuera para hacer algunos cambios *o*, le pertenece a Level-5 y solo tomo prestado a sus personajes.

Diálogo

-dialogo personajes-

-"pensamiento personajes"-

"_Anexo de terceros"_

(opiniones y aclaraciones del autor)

**¨Sonidos de cosas¨**

**Prologo.**

En un aeropuerto, un joven se encontraba llorando mientras esperaba que llamaran a los pasajeros de su avión para despegar. Su llanto se remontaba al día anterior, el día donde su vida se perdió al perder lo que el creyó fue suyo alguna vez

**Flash Back**

-¿Por qué Endo?– presa de desesperación e incredulidad por lo oído - …que hice para que….para que dejaras de amarme….es que ya no soy importante para ti?-

-No – dijo secamente Endo- ya no me importas Kazemaru, tu amor nunca significo nada para mi, solo fue mi entretención_…_por favor vete** – **dijo recalcando la última palabra.

siento si no fui suficiente para ti – dijo Kazemaru con la cabeza gacha y evidentes lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos hasta su mentón – te amo, no lo olvides…aunque pasen años….te seguiré amando pero quizás se agote, no lo sé – encaminándose a la puerta – ja!...no creo que te interese… - abriendo la puerta de calle – nos vemos Endo…- y cerró la puerta de entrada

Kazemaru – con voz apagada y llorando – lo siento pero no puedo permitir que te hagan algo, ojala supieras porque lo hago y que igual te amo como loco – dijo para si Endo, claro que esto último no llego a los oídos del peli azul.

**End Flash Back**

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 072 con rumbo a Chile, por favor pasar a la puerta número 2"_

Kazemaru se levanto del asiento, tomo su maleta, se seco las lágrimas y se encamino a la puerta indicada con el boleto en mano.

"_Repito: Pasajeros del vuelo 072 con rumbo a Chile, por favor pasar a la puerta número 2, gracias"_

Cuando estaba a un metro de distancia de la puerta se giro con la esperanza de que Endo llegaría para impedir su partida, que todo fue mentira pero nada ocurrió, así que se volteo y pasando su boleto entro al avión que lo llevaría lejos de su pesadilla a comenzar una nueva vida.

Este es solo el prologo...y queria que me dieran su opinion respecto a como quedo y

si merece que se continue...bueno aunque creo que igual la voy a continuar pues no me

gusta dejarlas incompletas =P...espero sus review pues la verdad me costo hacerlo

Gracias


	2. En Chile, una nueva amiga, vida nueva

Bueno aquí el capitulo 1

Como siempre informo que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Level-5

Agradesco a los dos review recibidos hasta ahora de Katy Torres y Apocalyptic Revolution

Asi que …mejor a la historia X3

Ubicación de tiempo: Noche 23:00 hrs

Capitulo 1 "En Chile, una nueva amiga, olvidando y comenzando una vida"

Cuando Kazemaru llego a Chile después de 12 horas de vuelo, se encontraba en la Capital Santiago. Quedo muy sorprendido por la cantidad de edificios y lo grande y lo atractiva que resultaba pero no se sentía a gusto así que se acerco a la recepcionista.

-Disculpe señorita

- Dígame Joven.

-Hay alguna ciudad…menos llamativa, calmada más árida con playas cerca y que el vuelo salga en poco tiempo

-Tiene varias, Arica, Iquique, Antofagasta cerca de Calama, (podría a ver puesto la Tirana, pero no entra en las descripciones y tampoco posee aeropuerto, más bien seria como ir a Iquique pues de ahí al pueblo son 45 minutos a una hora aproximadamente)….y el que sale pronto en 30 minutos es hacia Arica.

-Entonces….tiene asiento disponible

- Déjeme verificar…..Si hay como 14

- O.O gracias – se alejo de la recepción y fue a comprar su boleto.

Después de 30 minutos de espera, en el cual aprovecho de comprarse algo para comer y de escuchar música llamaron nuevamente, así que con su maleta en mano, el boleto que entrego al pasar por la puerta se dirigió a su nuevo destino: Arica. Obviamente en lo que le quedaba de trayecto durmió, pero con una incógnita rondándole la cabeza ¿Dónde dormiría? Cuando el vuelo hubo aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Chacalluta, Kazemaru se dirigió a la entrada a tomar un taxi que lo llevara al centro de la ciudad para ver si encontraba algún alojamiento mientras pensaba como arreglárselas para vivir con tan solo 18 años!

En el taxi Kazemaru miraba todo con aun aire nuevo sintiéndose lejos del dolor pero con cicatrices en su corazón. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente para centrarse en lo que tendría que hacer: Conseguir un trabajo. (para que se ubiquen en hora son las 15:00 aproximados)

Cuando se bajo del taxi, camino sin rumbo fijo durante horas tal vez, según la percepción de Kazemaru, cuando llego como por arte de magia a una tienda de animes, lo cual le causo curiosidad así que se coloco la capucha de su chaleco y entro. Dentro de la tienda- que se veía chiquitita por fuera- encontró toda clase de anime, hasta encontró posters de él cuándo jugo en la FFI. Aquel poster le trajo recuerdos muy divertidos pero también añoranza, así que compro el poster y una liga roja, se despidió de la joven de la tienda y se fue a caminar….otra vez

-Maldición no se me ocurre nada – dijo Kazemaru – definitivamente soy tonto u.u

-¿Por qué lo dice?

- Wa! – grito Kazemaru (se le cayo la capucha por el brinco del susto que le dio)

-Perdona!...No era mi intención asustarle – dijo la voz

-No te preocupes, solo me sorprendiste – dijo dándose la vuelta - ….me presento, Me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta, un placer conocerla señoritaa…

-Melissa…Melissa López, y el gusto es mío Kazemaru-kun – dijo la joven con una sonrisa – no pensé que iba a conocerte jeje

-O.O…eres fanatica de Inazuma

-Obvio, aunque no somos muchos y sabes mejor colócate de nuevo el gorro, mira que si alguien te reconoce va a ver un estallido de gente alrededor tuyo y con cámaras de seguro y no creo que sea agradable

-Ok – dijo colocándose la capucha

- Y bien, ¿Qué te trae por estos lados Kazemaru?

-Pues…-con cara a punto de llorar – nada en realidad – coloco una sonrisa forzada (mentira obvia)

-Cuéntame la verdad, se nota que estas mintiendo

-Pero como se que tu no se lo vas a revelar a nadie mas

-Fácil, soy alguien confiable, sino no estarías conmigo ahora siendo que no nos conocemos nada de nada y además te puedes quedar en mi casa si quieres tengo una habitación de invitados.

-O.o…como sabes que no tengo donde quedarme…y bueno tienes razón

-Es como obvio es como la segunda vez que te veo caminando por el mismos paseo peatonal

-A si? No me había dado cuenta

-Vaya que estas distraído…bueno que tal si vamos a mi casa y me cuentas que ocurrió junto con una tasita de leche o lo que quieras tomar, así de paso descargas lo que puedas tener reprimido

-Gracias…qué bueno que encontré a alguien como tu…

-Siempre hay una razón para todo, eres joven así que tienes tiempo….ven vamos – dijo agarrando a Kazemaru por la muñeca jalándolo hacia donde pasan los microbuses.

Cuando estuvieron en el microbús, hablaron de lo más trivial que se le puede ocurrir a uno en una conversación, desde la talla de calzado hasta que tijeras usa para cortar papel. Al llegar a su destino Kazemaru se encontró con una casa un tanto grande pero sin llegar a ser una mansión

-Ven entra, adelante, sin miedo que la casa no te va a comer

-Que genial – dijo pasando en umbral de la casa al interior

Lo que Kazemaru encontró dentro de la casa fue una recepción con unos sitiales y unas plantas por aquí y por allá con cuadros de paisajes en las paredes. Pasando la cortina que dividia la recepción con la demás casa se encontró que a su derecha estaba el living y a su izquierda el comedor y frente a el un pasillo y al lado derecho del pasillo una puerta deslizante que daba a la cocina.

-Que impresionante

-Enserio?..bueno de seguro, como es la primera vez que vienes ya lo creo que si pero para quien vive años en el mismo lugar no lo es

-Cada uno tiene su opinión ^^ - dijo sonriendo

-Que bueno verte esa sonrisa sincera…¿Ven deja tus cosas aquí? – señalándoles la primera puerta del pasillo

-Gracias…con permiso – dijo abriendo la puerta. Lo que encontró fue una habitación de 4x4 metros, con un ropero de doble ala con 4 cajones, un velador, un tocador con espejo y un cama plegable, mientras que el suelo era de piso flotante y las paredes de un lindo celeste cielo con detalles de nubes en los bordes superiores y el techo formando una copula alrededor de la luz. El ultimo detalle de todo era una puerta camuflada – es hermosa gracias Melissa

-No hay de que, te dejo para que te laves – señalando la puerta – te cambies y mientras tanto preparo algo para ver una película. ¿Que te gustaría?

-Lo que tu quieras, pues ya has hecho suficiente dándome un lugar donde quedarme además no quiero ser una carga ni quedarme como flojo.

-No lo serás, además puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de ayudarte, pues se que solo tienes 18 y que tienes que trabajar y eso, asi que no te preocupes tomame como tu segunda mama vale?

-Muy bien, pero cuentos años tienes? No pareces mayor que yo

-Tengo 28 ^^…bueno basta de charlas, para que termines luego

-Gracias – dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación

- bueno – caminando a la cocina – la primera parte de mi encomienda está hecha, solamente falta que todo se arregle ^^… ring rin (sonido de teléfono)… - contestando – Si?...si todo bien Padre, sí, estoy poniendo todo en marcha para ayudarle…ajá…ok nos vemos...-colgó-…Va a ser una larga jornada ^^.

….

Cuando Kazemaru cerró la puerta de la habitación se encamino al cuarto de baño y se encontró con que era del tamaño normal pero tenía una tina y no una ducha como normalmente se ve, un gran espejo sobre el lavamanos, una lavadora junto a una secadora y un mueble donde estaban almacenados los conforts, jabón, shampoo y demás cosas de baño y encima las toallas.

-Wow….qué bonito…además es del mismo color que la pieza. Bueno será mejor preparar la Tina – abriendo la llave a para que se llenara la tina con rica agua tibia – y tiene calefón OwO que genial…-mientras se desvestía – será mejor que ya entre – metiendo su cuerpo en la tina – ahh…que relajante… - se suelta el pelo y se deja arrastrar por la de alivio y ligereza que le provocaba el agua - …desearía que la vida fuera así de relajante….-empieza a cabecear – tengo sueño…el agua me…-se quedo dormido…

….

-Sera mejor que vaya a ver por que tarda tanto – dirigiéndose a la habitación donde estaba Kazemaru- ¨**tok-tok-tok¨**…va qué raro…Kazemaru me oyes – no recibió respuesta – voy a entrar

Dentro se encontró con la habitación en silencio, con claras muestras de que había alguien pero no se veía.

-Seguro esta en el baño – dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño – Kaze…estas ahí?...voy a pasar

Lo que encuentra la dejo roja como un tomate, no vio ni más ni menos que ha Kazemaru durmiendo dentro de la tina con una cara pacifica y con todo el pelo suelto.

-Oh mi dios….por kami que….ashhh mejor lo despierto mira que no quiero que agarre una pulmonía o algo peor – dijo acercándose a Kazemaru – hey….yuju…bella durmiente despierta…-moviéndolo un poquito

-mmm…-abriendo perezosamente los ojos – quién es?

-como que quien es? Soy yo la Melissa que vino a despertar al dormilón de la tina..

-Dormilón?...Tina?...- mira donde se encuentra…-O/O….Wa! perdón no me di cuenta cuando yo…. -/-

-Jajajja no te preocupes, pero será mejor que te salgas de ahí o quedaras como pasa…bueno te dejo para que te cambies y ojala no te quedes dormido otra vez

-jeje…ok –viendo como su amiga salía del baño y posterior el sonido del cierre de la puerta de la habitación – bueno será mejor que empiece porque no quiero otro accidente

Cuando Kazemaru termino de vestirse tenía un camisón acampanado con cuello bote (100%algodon puro) color beige, unos shorts ¾ color negro y unas chinitas negras. Salió de la habitación y fue al living por una sensación que le decía que debía ir allí, al principio lo que encontró no fue nada fuera de lo común estaban los mismos sillones del principio, los mismos adornos y floreros, la misma mesa de centro, la misma tele de 42 pulgadas (la misma que tengo en mi casita X3) y el cuadro…el cuadro!...ese cuadro no estaba ahí antes.

-Qué raro – dijo acercándose al cuadro – estoy seguro de no haberlo visto antes….será que recién lo puso….pero no debe pesar mucho y tendría que tener una fuerza….pero como

-Veo que por fin lograste verlo –dijo Melissa acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Kazemaru – eso quiere decir que el cuadro ha comprobado que estás listo para que cuentes lo que sientes mientras recibo mandatos de cómo ayudarte…

-Mandatos?...tu recibes mandatos...de dios?

-Vaya, así que comprendes rápido – dijo – entonces debes entender soy tu ángel guardián al cual enviaron a la tierra para ayudarte con tu problema y resolverlo de tajo

-Entonces…puedes ayudarme a comprender o averiguar porque Endo me dejo así sin más.

-Claro que puedo, pero no te aseguro nada, pues quien maneja los enamoramientos y el amor en si es Cupido no nosotros, que por lo general estamos más cerca de ustedes que preocupándonos por conocer a ángeles de mayor rango aunque podemos ir directo donde el padre si necesitamos algo importante para nuestro protegido.

-Y. yo…no sé qué decir – empezando a llorar – que mi ángel haya bajado…bajado a ayudarme es…-rompiendo a llorar

-Ya, ya...tranquilo…-abrazando a Kazemaru y cayendo de rodillas al piso – sé cómo te sientes pues tenemos un nexo especial con nuestro protegido desde que nacen – llorando junto con Kazemaru – tu dolor es mi dolor, descarga todo lo que puedas para que tu corazón se sienta más aliviado…

Estuvieron llorando por un buen rato, quizás fueron minutos o tal vez horas, no supieron definir cuanto duro esa descarga de llanto, solo que al final terminaron con los ojos hinchados la ropa mojada pero con una sensación de liviandad en su ser.

-Ven… - agarrando a Kazemaru del brazo para que se levantara -…sentémonos en el sillón…es mas cómodo.

-….-Kazemaru no dijo nada solo se limito a seguir la petición

- Me contaras lo que paso, por favor Kazemaru – dijo Melissa levantándole el rostro a Kazemaru para que viera la sonrisa materna que le dedicaba.

-Si…-correspondiendo la sonrisa, aunque no evito que saliera un poco triste.

Luego de esto Kazemaru se dispuso a contarle todo, desde el comienzo, los primeros desplantes con disculpas, la constante ausencia de Endo y luego los que paso antes de que el llegara hace un día atrás. Melissa escuchaba todo atentamente y todo lo que oía se transmitía hacia el cielo donde Dios prestaba atención a cada palabra de junto con Cupido y el ángel guardián de Endo.

-Recibirás mi apoyo – dijo Dios.

-Recibirás mi apoyo ha dicho dios – retransmitió Melissa

-Te apoyare en lo que pueda – dijo El ángel de Endo, Carmín – le iré informando a tu ángel las cosas que pasen par que puedan actuar bien

-Te apoyare en lo que pueda - repitió Melissa omitiendo lo demás pues no creía necesario que oyera eso

-No puedo hacer nada pero veré en que ayudarte a lo largo del camino para estar de nuevo con Endo – dijo Cupido.

-No puedo hacer nada pero veré en que ayudarte a lo largo del camino para estar de nuevo con Endo – dijo Melissa.

-Gracias por lo que harán – dijo Kazemaru

-Lo han escuchado – informo Melissa

-Que bueno….qué hora es?

- son las 19:00….^^U parece que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora y pasamos de largo.

-Si tienes razón…**¨grwnmm¨ **(sonido del estomago) ^^U si tengo hambre…jeje

-Pero que despistada, para eso había preparado la comida…jeje mejor comamos mira que no quiero que Dios me castigue por que hayas muerto de hambre ^^U jeje

-Jajajajajaja…no creo que pase

- Ni lo digas -3- todo puede pasar – yendo a la cocina siendo seguida por Kazemaru – ven toma los servicios y los vasos y colócalos en el comedor por favor

-Claro – Dice cuando los recibe – bueno voy a colocarlos jeje – y se dirige al comedor y ve una segunda tele pero un poco más pequeña y la mesa de 8 puestos con enorme ventanal dando al patio delantero – que hermoso jardín….-.- pero otra tele…que los ángeles no eran seres perfectos sin vicios? – mientras coloca los vasos y servicios.

-Jajajja si es verdad pero siempre es bueno tener una casa moderna – dice mientras trae los platos con carne tai (carne al estilo tailandés que pica) – además no le veo lo malo

-Bueno tienes razón – mirando el plato – se ve delicioso

-Y es delicioso o al menos para mí lo es – dice mientras se mete la primera cuchara a la boca

-Muy bien a probar – y se mete la primera cuchara - …. – colocándose rojo y los ojos llorosos

-O.o Kazemaru,…te encuentras bien – al ver la cara de su amigo – pareciera que vas a llorar

-…-aguantando -…..- traga - …..PICANTE!...agua, agua, agua, agua….necesito agua – mientras agarra la jarra servida con agua fresca y se la mete de lleno a la boca tomándose todo el contenido de una sola vez - ah… me lengua..

-…Jajajajajaja…perdón…se me olvido mencionarte que era muy picante…pero que los japoneses no están acostumbrado a lo picante

todos…sabes?

-O.O ohh….lo siento no sabia

-No te preocupes, pero no creo que me lo pueda comer ^^U – dice mientras mira el plato de comida

-entonces déjame sacarle lo picante para que puedas comerlo tranquilo

-Y como harás eso

-Así – Dijo pasando su mano por encima del plato – Listo.

-Que hiciste?... – dijo Kazemaru

-Pues le he quitado lo picante…si no me crees pruébalo.

- ….- se metió una cucharada – que rico esta…pero como es que

-Jajajja mejor ahórrate esas preguntas pues la pregunta es muy obvia-

-Plop…jeje es cierto…bueno mejor comamos o se enfriara – empezando a comerse el plato (lo que era carne de tai sin picapica ^^)

Cuando terminaron de comer recogieron la mesa, lavaron los platos y se fueron a dormir cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

-Este será el comienzo de mi nueva vida, y hare lo posible por recuperar a Endo, no importa lo que pase se que él y yo tenemos que estar juntos – se acomodo bien en las tapas y se durmió.

Bueno eso es todo el capitulo uno, espero que les haya gustado .

Me demorare un poquito con el capitulo dos para poder planificar bien la trama

Se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, y demás, también cualquier consulta respecto al la historias (dudas y mas) me dejan un review se los respondo en la actualización o por mensaje privado si son usuarios de la pag.

Eso es todo Nos vemos


	3. Hablando de gato encerrado Adelanto

Adelanto

-¿Qué? Hice todo lo que me pediste

-Ay Querido, ¿no entiendes? Aún sigue siendo una molestia –ríe sínica y maléficamente

-No, no lo hagas

-Oops, Ya lo hice –se escucha la risa por todo el lugar creando ecos escalofriantes

PERDON PERDON!1 *golpeo mi cabeza contra el suelo* PERDON Q-Q dos años fueraaaaaaaaaa

y es un sacrilegio! no me acordaba de mi propia historia Q-Q

Podéis decirme lo que sea - lo merezco *atada a un arbol* Q-Q


End file.
